


Bryan Cranston's surprise

by Pkay11



Category: Actor RPF, Breaking Bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 12:31:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10594071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pkay11/pseuds/Pkay11
Summary: Bryan Cranston receives a phone call.





	

Awful, just awful.

Terrible.

Atrocious.

*phone rings*

"Hey Bryan, it's your agent."

"What's up?"

"You seeing this?"

"Yeah, it's awful isn't it?"

"Well, Bryan, I have some important news relating to it."

"Go on."

"A little birdie tells me that you are in contention."

"For what?"

"For the part."

"What part?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Apparently not."

"You are a frontrunner for the role of Walter White, who has just been uncovered as the mastermind drug dealer in all of American history, in an upcoming television series."

Bryan paused. Considered the situation carefully.

"Well, I guess I'm the one who knocks then."


End file.
